The present invention relates to a supporting device for a payload in a dividable parachute grenade.
In order to support a payload in a dividable parachute grenade during the acceleration phase of the grenade and prevent the payload from being pressed against the parachute, which makes division of the grenade more difficult, the parachute is normally arranged in a supporting cylinder which extends from the back of the grenade to the back plane of the payload. The supporting cylinder is usually constituted by two steel tube halves, which, after division of the grenade, are released from the grenade and fall down to the ground, which poses a risk to humans in the area.
It is desirable to provide a supporting device for a payload in a dividable parachute grenade, configured to prevent the payload from being pressed against the parachute during the acceleration phase of the grenade, at the same time as the supporting device is safe for the environment after the separation of the payload from the grenade.
It is also desirable to provide a simple supporting device having few parts.
Thus, according to an aspect of the present invention, a supporting device for a payload in a dividable parachute grenade comprising a grenade casing, a nose cone, a detonating fuse, a dividing charge, a payload, a parachute device, a grenade bottom, and a supporting device arranged between the payload and the parachute device.
Characteristic of an aspect of the invention is that the supporting device is arranged extensibly in the radial direction in a recess on the inner side of the grenade casing behind the payload, wherein the supporting device supports the payload in the extended position during the acceleration phase of the grenade. After muzzle passage and setback, the rotation of the grenade causes the supporting device to open and remain in the grenade after the separation of the payload from the grenade.
According to a second embodiment of an aspect of the invention, the supporting device is annular and comprises pretensioned sector elements which are fixed to a fixing ring in the recess on the inner side of the grenade casing.
According to a third embodiment of an aspect of the invention, the sector elements are pretensioned via an elastic tension ring, which is arranged around the annular supporting device via recessed grooves in the sector elements.
According to a fourth embodiment of an aspect of the invention, the sector elements are curved in the radial direction and conical in the axial direction. The sector elements comprise a rear end face, closest to the parachute device, comprising hollow bushings in the radial direction for fixing of the sector elements via the fixing ring. The front end face of the sector elements, closest to the payload, comprises recessed grooves for application of the resilient tension ring.
According to a fifth embodiment of an aspect of the invention, the sector elements are pretensioned via torsion springs arranged in the recess on the inner side of the grenade casing.
The invention, according to aspects thereof, yields a number of advantages and effects, of which the most important are as follows:
By replacing the cylindrical container with an extensible supporting device arranged in a recess on the inner side of the grenade casing behind the payload, a smaller and lighter supporting device, which stays in the grenade after separation of the payload, parachute and grenade bottom of the grenade, is obtained.